Minotaur
Category:Races Minotaurs are known to most as wild, dangerous monsters who sometimes roam stone mazes for their next victims. Within their own tribes, however, minotaurs can be shamanistic warriors who revere the land and worship the sun as a patron deity who brings life and defends against the darkness that encroaches in its absence. They often adorn their horns with jewelry, tattoos, or etchings, rather than using them as weapons. Physical description Powerfully built, a minotaur’s body physically resembles most humanoids, with hooves where one would find feet, and the head of a bull. In some regions, minotaurs may instead have the general appearance of buffalo or even yaks. Female minotaurs generally have a smaller body structure, but are otherwise indistinguishable from their male counterparts to most races. Society Traditionally, minotaur society operates under the rule of a council of eight leaders. In decision making, four of these leaders represent their people’s opinions and requests, while the other four act in what is believed to be the common interest of the race as a whole. A majority in any situation is required to pass decisions brought before them. More brutish tribes of minotaurs do exist, although many such tribes have been pushed out of their territories by progress, or captured to be used as guards for mazes and other dungeon locales. Relations In worlds where minotaurs build cities and live amongst other races, they are well received by most, and even looked to in matters of spiritual guidance. Likewise, the race accepts any who wish to live in peace with nature, but are quick to quash those who would defile their homelands. Alignment and religion Minotaurs are as varied in their alignments as humans, but their religious teachings are much more nature-oriented. Worship of sun gods and other wild deities is common. Adventurers Minotaur adventurers leave their homes when the winds guide them to do so. They are staunch allies, preferring classes that live up to their view of the world. Druids, fighters, rangers, and shaman can be found in most minotaur societies. In some, clerics, monks, and even paladins can be found easily enough. Names * Male Names: Afa, Faiti, Lolagi, Mauga * Female Names: Fetu, Itafe, Masina, Matala Traits This race was designed by a third party publisher. Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Minotaurs are strong, capable, and well liked, but not as quick to react as some races. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity. * Type: Minotaurs are monstrous humanoids. * Medium: Minotaurs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Minotaurs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Minotaur begin play speaking Giant and the primary language(s) of their home society. Minotaurs with high Intelligence scores can choose Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish, Orc, or Sylvan. See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Blessing of Ancestral Strength: A minotaur with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/lead-blades lead blades] 3 times per day, but only targeting one weapon in its possession with each cast. The minotaur’s caster level is its character level. * Cunning: Minotaurs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects, and effects that would physically trap them, such as [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/forcecage forcecage] or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/imprison imprison]. They also get a +2 racial bonus to Intelligence checks to make their way through labyrinths or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/maze maze] effects. * Darkvision: Minotaurs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Naturalist: Minotaurs receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks and can make these checks untrained. * Sprinter: Minotaurs gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Alternate racial traits * Blessing of the Sun’s Comfort: A minotaur with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/goodberry goodberry] once per day. Its caster level is its character level. When eaten, the berries created by this spell also remove one of the following conditions, to a maximum of one such condition per creature in a 24-hour period: Fatigued, shaken, or sickened. This replaces blessing of ancestral strength. * Dungeoneer: Some minotaurs prefer caves and structures over plains and nature. They receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks and can make those checks untrained. This replaces naturalist. * Improved Bullrush: Minotaurs gain Improved Bull Rush as a bonus feat at 1st level. This replaces cunning. * Improved Initiative: A minotaur will sometimes seek to control battle by striking his enemies down before they can respond. These minotaurs gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. This replaces sprinter. * Nature Resistance (Ex): A minotaur with nature resistance gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poisons and effects that would entangle them. They also have acid and electricity resistance 5. This replaces cunning. * Powerful Stomp (Ex): Minotaurs will sometimes have strength enough in their legs to stomp the ground, creating a thunder clap capable of making their enemies falter momentarily. As a standard action, the minotaur stomps the ground, dazing each creature within 5 feet of it for 1 round. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half the minotaur’s character level + its Strength modifier) negates the effect. After the minotaur has used this ability, it must wait 1d4+1 rounds before doing so again. This replaces blessing of ancestral strength. * Reckoner: Minotaurs sometimes practice retribution against their foes. These minotaurs can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/planar-aegis/ planar aegis] once per day as a ranger of their character level. This replaces blessing of ancestral strength. * Toughness: Minotaurs gain Toughness as a bonus feat at 1st level. This replaces sprinter. Favored class options The following options are available to all minotaur characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: The barbarian gains 1/6 of a barbarian power. * Bard: The bard can inspire courage for 1 additional round each day. * Cleric: Add +1 to the amount of damage the cleric deals to undead creatures with channel energy. * Druid: Gain energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one type). * Dúlra: Gain a +1/5 enhancement bonus to Strength when using fae entreaty to cast bull’s strength. * Fighter: Choose the bull rush or overrun combat maneuver. Add +1/3 to the fighter’s CMB when attempting this maneuver (maximum bonus of +4). * Hunter: The hunter’s animal companion gains a +1/4 luck bonus on saving throws. If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/3 to the number of stunning attack attempts per day. * Nature Warden: Add +1/4 to the warden’s natural armor bonus when using guardian form. * Paladin: Add +1 to the amount of damage the paladin deals with smite evil, but only when the paladin uses that ability on an undead creature. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger’s animal companion. If the minotaur ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Shaman: Add +1/4 to the natural armor bonus of the shaman’s spirit animal. * Warpriest: Add 1/3 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but he can only use these additional uses on blessings that affect weapons or armor. Archetypes The following racial archetype is available to minotaurs: * Walker in the Sun (Paladin; Minotaur) Feats The following feats are available to an minotaur character who meets the prerequisites. * Brawn * Improved Powerful Stomp * Warrior’s Stomp Unique animal companions Minotaur rangers add ostriches to the list of animals they can choose from with the hunter’s bond class feature. A minotaur ranger can select an ostrich as his animal companion at 1st level. If he does, his effective druid level is equal to his ranger level, but he doesn’t gain his 1st favored enemy or his 1st favored terrain.